let's blame the weather
by azaleeqt
Summary: In which Lucy catches Gray snooping around her apartment, and decides to use this to her advantage. Wendy overhears it all. Suggested sexual content -GrayLucy


A/N: Suggested sexual content.  
A/N#2: I'll leave it up to your own imagination of why Gray was in Lucy's apartment.  
A/N#3: Wendy wasn't actually harmed in the writing of this.

* * *

"_Ahem._" She ever so delicately pronounced. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

Busted.

Gray flinched, "_Crap._"

"What are you doing in my apartment, while I was so blissfully enjoying myself at the beach?" Lucy repeated, this time, with a little extra _angry_ in her tone.

"Bed." He spluttered, "Yeah, your bed. I've heard _all_ about if from Natsu, and you know. Needed to try it out."

She blinked. "What."

He rubbed the back of his head, while trying to make the pathetic excuse believable. "I wanted to sleep in your bed?"

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again after realising nothing was coming out.

"Yeah. _So.._"

She gulped. "_So,_ what?"

"Should I leave? Or should you show me to your bed?"

She twitched. "Neither. You trespassed while I wasn't here. _Unforgivable_."

"You know, sometimes you give Erza a run for her money."

She shivered. "No, too far. Anyway, go to my freezer, second draw down. Bring me that bag of ice."

"_Ice?_" He questioned, "You know, I'm an ice ma-"

"It's so hot in here!" she stomped her feet. "I want you, as punishment, to rub ice all _over_ my body!"

Gray's eyes doubled in size. "Wha-okay."

He turned around and headed for the kitchen, while yelling at her in a ungentlemanly expression. "By the way, that bikini looks good on you."

He could hear her distance screams. _"It's 35 degrees and you're a pervert!"_

* * *

"Mirajane-san, why am I delivering this to Lucy?"

Mirajane smiled at the young girl. "It's a box they received from their latest successful mission. I don't trust it with Natsu or Gray, and Erza would most likely get too serious over it. So that leaves Lucy."

Wendy sparkled. Mirajane was just too nice.

* * *

Gray returned. "I'm back, and this bag of ice is _huuuuge._"

She nodded. "Sometimes I like putting them in my shoes when my feet get, you know, _sweaty._"

"What the."

"Nothing!" She frantically waved her arms around. "I did not just admit that to you!"

He squinted. "But you just did."

_"GRAY!"_

He laughed, "Lie down already."

* * *

Elsewhere, Wendy etched her way to Lucy's apartment door, only seconds away from unknowingly knocking on her doo-

"Okay. Hold still, I'm going in."

_Oh._ She was not one to earwig, but was that Gray?

"Gray! It tickles, ahaha! You're going to fas-ahahah!"

Fast? He's going in too fast? She was not hearing this.

"Stop moving, I can't do this properly if you wriggle around."

Wendy blushed.

"We're almost there Lucy, does it feel good?"

Wendy's head exploded.

"It feels great! Keep it going."

Wendy's internal organs exploded.

"Okay, I'm about to finish you off."

Deciding Wendy had heard enough of muffled laughter and slight screaming, and _by God_ she certainly didn't want to be around when Gray was about to finish Lucy off, she ran back to Mirajane. As fast as those little legs could take her.

"We're out Lucy. It's all gone."

She whined. "Finished already? A _whole_ bag of ice?"

He nodded.

"Wait. Wait a second! Why are we using this ice? You're a freaking ice mage!"

He blinked at her, dumbfounded. "Lucy, you're sick. That would be extremely _weird._ And wrong, on that note."

She scoffed. "Didn't you suggest if befo-"

_"Wrong."_

She sweat dropped. "Well, thanks for that unusual situation. Speaking of that, what possessed me to even suggest that? Whatever."

He offered her a hand up. "Care for a less unusual situation? Let's say, I'll treat you to dinner?"

She smiled, "That would be lovely."

* * *

Once Wendy had returned, in all her flustered glory, she headed straight for Mirajane to quietly deliver the news, but instead decided it would be more efficient to broadcast it to the rest of the members.

_"LUCY AND GRAY HAD SEX!"_

How did she even know the meaning of the word?

This promptly made Mirajane faint.

And Juvia muttered a few words which sounded like, _"IAMGOINGTOKILLLUCY!"_ Before drowning the entire Guild.


End file.
